


Queen

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Mission, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: The Feline Queen of the Flat and her loyal servants share a bed





	Queen

**Q…**

Once again, I’ve stayed awake way too long into the dark hours of the morning, utterly engrossed in tinkering.  Someday distraction and insomnia will be the death of me.  Either that or the cold temperature of the flat.  The heat is turned down at night for sleeping and tonight all I have managed to pull on while tinkering is one of his hoodies which practically comes down to my knees.  Warm in its own right but not warm enough to be worn alone. 

He has long since gone to bed, snoring away.  The sound echoes through the silent rooms of the flat, blending in with the noise of the city that drifts in from outside.  I try to quietly sneak into the bedroom, not to wake him, just returned from a mission the day before.  But I am greeted by chirping and purring as Amelie discovers that I am finally coming to join them in bed.

He sprawled on his back, duvet thrown aside, taking up the vast majority of the middle of the bed.  I wiggle my way under his right arm, so I can use his chest as a pillow, throwing a leg over his muscular thigh.  One of the snuggled positions that I know I can manage to fall asleep in. 

“Cold….” He mutters, never really waking, as I curl up and press myself to him.  He pulls me in closer pulling the duvet back up with his free hand until it is covering both of us.  Amelie immediately jumps up on my hip doing her happy dance, kneading claws, purring and drooling on me that the three of us are finally settling in for the night.  Damn cat… 

I cannot help but muse as I drift off that here we are… a double 0 agent of MI6 and its Quartermaster… and the Feline Queen of the Flat dominates our sleep.  Damn cat… 

 

**Bond...**   
  
I vaguely remember chilled limbs tangling around me, but other than that I have no clear memory of when Q finally tumbled into bed.  We'll have a 'chat' about that later, but right now I'm grateful just to have him here.   
  
The mission is still foremost in my mind, the outcome lingering as is its habit, but in my half doze, with his dark curls twined around my fingers, I can feel 'home' seeping back into my soul.     
  
Amelie raises her head sleepily from where she is curled behind Q's knees and blinks.  Rises. Stretches into a narrow arch the way only cats can.  Q's cat, but she forgets that when it's convenient.  Once she's forgiven me for leaving them alone again.  Fickle bitch never treats Alec with disdain.   
  
Q makes a soft whimper in his sleep.  Instinctively my arm tightens around him, but I know I can't protect him from whatever dreams taunt him.  Sometimes he tells me.  Mostly, not.   
  
Delicately, the cat picks her way over her slumbering human and settles on my chest, waiting for me to pet her.  I know if I don't she will nibble at my fingers or gently dig claws into my skin, or begin the plaintive squeaking that passes for a meow.  It will wake Q, and he will insist on getting up, despite not being fully rested.

  
Feeling manipulated by our feline mistress is another reminder I am home.  Comfortable, safe, and owned by a bloody cat.


End file.
